The Logs of Symon Silver
by Alexander Silver
Summary: These are the Logs of me and my ship, Gratitude. We're looking for a crew, and searching for a purpose.


Day 1 

This is my first day aboard Gratitude. He's a fine ship, and yes I say he because he told me to. As I walk on the not so shiny new plates I feel full of elation. This is a good ship, and just by sitting in it I know it will take me great places. I don't swear to write in this log every day, maybe I never will again. But for all who come across this, know Captain Symon Silver is there for all who are in need of help. I came up with the name Gratitude...well, actually I don't know how I did. It just dawned upon me, as I tried to think of some great name for a ship. I sat there, it was the first name I thought up, then I tried to think of more but it just kept coming back. So here he is. I'm not going to look for my crew. I know eventually it will come to me. I will accept any passerby that just wishes a ride, but I hope that sometime soon I will find loyal followers-- wait, not followers, but partners. This ship will run on a family, not a dictator. Though my word is the rule, I must speak with my crew first. Well, I hear the tug of destiny on my ear.

Respectfully, the captain of Gratitude

Symon Silver

Day 2 

Not much has happened yet. But I am beginning to love this ship more and more. The general musk of it just makes my taste buds tingle. Haven't really found a crew yet, 'cept some rowdy guy that approached me on the market saying he was a hell of a pilot. Then he said he had once ridden a giant ripe piece of fruit through space. I don't think I really want that kind of stuff on my ship. I definitely don't some psychotic running us into all sorts of asteroids. Well I'll keep looking. Remember, I will accept anybody with exceptional talent in engineering, piloting, medical assistance, cooking, and guarding my backside from any unwanted guns being pointed at it. Well, that's it for now, just come knockin' if you want a ride.

Respectfully, the captain of Gratitude

Symon Silver

Day 3 

I think I have found a cook. She says her name is Serenity, but given all circumstance you can see why I might feel weird calling her that. I sent her a message telling her she was welcome aboard. I still need a pilot and engineer. I can get by without all the others, but I hope some one will contact me if they want aboard. This is a good ship. I've been looking around on how to fix up a few little faults all around. But when I got him he was practically new. I hope I'll be able to get a full crew within the week, 'cause I can't really take off without'em. I've gotten a few books for the long voyages, and I just realized just how boring it could get without a large crew. Gratitude is a big ship, and I think he's begging to be filled up with all sorts of people and cargo.

Captain of Gratitude

Symon Silver

Day 4

I think I'm getting more people on board. We've got, Serena the cook, and Zoot the medic, and a cute little Zoot spawnling. She hasn't told me the little'uns name yet. And it seems I have found a fighter of sorts, but I haven't learned his name yet. And as I said to them, in technical sense I am missing the necessities of a crew (no pilot, no engineer). But once again as I said, chocolate isn't necessary, but it is good. On another note, in response to something one of the new members said: no one is lowly. Every one of your opinions count to me. I will come to my crew for the most important situations I have to make. Let me lay it out like this. Though I am the captain and I have the final word if the situation is dire, I do care what my crew members think. Sometimes I may lay it on a majority rules basis. Sometimes I might just drown your opions to keep everyone safe. If one member is being irrational and against everyone's opinion it is my decision whether to throw them in their corridors or hear them out. But never ever say that you feel your opinion doesn't count on my ship. Unless you feel that the ship should be painted completely pink, then I will toss you into space to be breakfast for a star. Just kidding, but seriously, no pink.

Captain of Gratitude

Symon Silver

Day 5

I've learnt the more appropriate name for my medic. Charley Parkhurst, and her younglin's name is Belle. Hopefully that little spawn monster doesn't go rampagin' on tearing everything down. Now I just need to learn the name of my little gun shooter. But I still need a pilot and an engineer. Those are very necessary assets. But if I have to wait another week I'm going to have to go pick up "Ship Flying for Dummies". Also, if you plan on being on my ship you must accept that you have to stay on for at least a year. Once a little action gets going on these logs might become a little more exciting. Oh yes, if you want to make your captain extra happy, give him a batch of muffins, they are very good. Ahem, sorry.

Captain of Gratitude

Symon Silver


End file.
